


Left Alone

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Kinda sad?, Reader is an Orphan, reader finds out about her past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You were ready to know who brought you to the orphanage when you were just a baby.





	Left Alone

You wrung your hands nervously, glancing at the Doctor for a second before staring at the floor again. "Hey... Doctor?", you muttered, not daring to look at him. "Are you okay?", he asked, worry obvious in his voice. You nodded, then shook your head, and then nodded again. "I don't know... I wanted to... ask you something?" He was in front of you, leaning down to catch your eye. "Will you... bring me to the day I was born?" He seemed confused. "Why?" You bit your lip. It had been a stupid idea. But you had to at least tell him about it. "As you know... I am an orphan." He nodded, seemingly knowing what you wanted. "You want to see your parents." You huffed, and nodded again. "Are you sure? I mean, are you emotionally ready to see your parents?" You nodded. "I've been thinking it over for the last weeks. I am sure." He nodded, turning to switch some levers and push some buttons.

You stepped out of the TARDIS, into the warm night air. You took a deep breath, looking up to the building you had grown up in. The lights inside were turned off. A shadow caught your eye. It was small, like a child, but silent. It hurried to the door of the orphanage, where a light turned on by itself, and laid something down. You felt an encouraging pat on your shoulder. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" The shadow was a little boy. He turned to you, startled. Tears were fresh on his face and he was shivering violently. "Pl-please do-don't hurt me!" You knelt down in front of him. "Why would I hurt you?" His eyes went big. "Wait... you're not mom... you look just like her." You smiled at him. "What did you put in front of the orphanage?" He started crying more, sobs wrecking his body. He jumped into your arms, startling you. "I need to protect her from mom!" You calmly started to pet his back in an attempt to comfort him. "Protect who?"

"My sister (YN). My dad told me to protect her from mom. She's always so sad since he died... she drinks adult juice and gets angry... this is the best way to keep (YN) save!", he sobbed. It hit you right in the face. This little boy was your brother. Your own brother had brought you to the orphanage. "It's okay... it's okay...", you whispered. "She'll be so mad at me!" Your eyebrow raised. "Your mom or your sister?" He clutched at your shirt. "Both!" You felt the tears well up in your own eyes. "I'm sure your sister will understand. But why don't you stay here with her?" He shook his head. "I can't. I have to stay with mom. I promised!" You nodded, understanding. "Will you promise me one thing?", you asked, fighting back the urge to cry. He nodded. "Promise me, that you'll meet her. When you're adults." He nodded again, slowly pulling back from your embrace. "I have to go now." He ran off.

A hand appeared on your shoulder. Your tears were spilling freely now. The Doctor squeezed gently. "I'm okay...", you whispered, standing up slowly. You felt his hand slip into yours and smiled gratefully. The Doctor pulled you up the stairs, right in front of the baby on the floor. You saw a necklace around its little neck, and your hand wrapped around your own. It was a picture of a man, probably your father, was inside the medallion. 'For my little girl, (YN)' was written on it. The Doctor smiled and knelt down. "Hello little (YN)!" He gently rubbed her, your, chubby cheek. "She... I'm so small.", you whispered, kneeling down. He put a hand in front of you. "I know I can't touch her... me?" You shook your head, trying to fight off the headache. A sudden cry made you jump. The lights inside turned on. You looked at the Doctor and bolted away, hiding behind the TARDIS. The door opened, and a soft gasp was heard. "You poor thing! Who would leave a little baby all alone here?" After that only soft gushing and a closing door. You sighed, leaning against the TARDIS. "Hey... why don't we go and search your brother?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
